


A Place Revisited

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 330: Happy Place. Set sometime after Series 2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Place Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 330: Happy Place. Set sometime after Series 2.

The Doctor watches the stingrays swimming through the air in front of a perpetual sunset. The planet revolves at the same rate as it orbits its sun, resulting in the illusion that the sun is always going down over this canyon. In a universe full of constant upheaval, this is one place that never seems to change.

That’s why he returns here every so often, and why just the sight of it makes him incredibly happy and heartbroken at once.

He tells himself it has nothing to do with the fact that it was here that she promised him forever.


End file.
